


i know that you're scared (cause hearts get broken)

by anditsonlyforthebrave



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Cheating, Dirty Talk, I suck at tags, Lawyer Louis, M/M, Smut, Student Harry, major elounor, temptation island au
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anditsonlyforthebrave/pseuds/anditsonlyforthebrave
Summary: featuring un Louis estremamente confuso, una fidanzata esigente e un Harry coi capelli lunghi che scombussola i piani di tuttiaka una temptation island au
Relationships: Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, Gigi Hadid/Zayn Malik, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne/Sophia Smith, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik
Kudos: 17





	i know that you're scared (cause hearts get broken)

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Saranno le note più lunghe di sempre quindi se volete passare oltre lo capisco, ma ci saranno spiegazioni su alcune scelte che ho fatto nella fanfiction quindi mi piacerebbe leggeste. Prima cosa: ansia a mille, è la prima fanfiction in italiano che posto dal 2017 e sento la pressione:  
> \- l'ho scritta tutta da sola senza essere betata quindi probabilmente ci sono una marea di errori anche perché ho finito di scriverla dopo 12h di lavoro.  
> \- lo smut è imbarazzante e di questo mi scuso, non imparerò mai a scriverlo.  
> \- sono riuscita a scrivere una temptation island au quasi senza inserire i tentatori, cosa che per me è un talento.
> 
> Il format del programma a cui partecipano è esattamente identico a quello del nostro tanto amato show solo che siamo nel 2020 e non capisco perché ancora non ci hanno dato più bisessuali nel reality, cosa che ho fatto io nella fanfiction: i giorni nel villaggio sono ancora 21 ma al posto di fare 500 falò, ne ho fatti solo quattro e al posto di essere ambientato in Sardegna li ho fatti volare tutti in Messico: per il resto, immaginatevi spiagge e villaggi esattamente come quelli che vediamo il giovedì su canale cinque perché è qeullo che ho fatto io.
> 
> Ultima nota, ma non la meno importante: questa OS è dedicata alle mie anguriette del cuore! Valeria, Anna, Silvia, Sharon, Veronica, Luana, Federica e Roberta... Siete entrate nella mia vita in un periodo che chiamarlo nero era poco e avete riportato un po' di serenità nella mia vita. Vi voglio bene e spero che vi piaccia, è tutta per voi. Anche se litighiamo per il sushi e la pizza.

Louis ha sempre pensato di essere pieno di difetti, ma il più grande tra quelli che sua madre elencava sempre era il fatto che non sapeva dire di no.

Non sapeva dire di no a Liam e Sophia quando gli chiedevano di tenere d’occhio la loro bambina di venerdì sera, non sapeva dire di no al suo capo quando gli cheideva di passare in ufficio il sabato mattina per ritirare la posta che poteva chiaramente aspettare lunedì, e soprattutto non sapeva dire di no ad Eleanor Jane Calder.

 _“Accetto di rimandare il matrimonio, ma ad una sola condizione”_ gli aveva detto _“parteciperemo a Temptation Island.”_

Eleanor era... Un tipo. Anzi, una tipa, e Louis l’amava ma aveva un problema: era terrorizzato dal matrimonio, e nonostante vivessero insieme da quando andavano all’università e stessero insieme dall’ultimo anno di liceo - tanto che Liam li chiamava _royal couple,_ l’idea di passare il resto della vita con lei, che aveva la loro vita pianificata perfettamente, lo spaventava.

Così, per la prima volta nella sua vita, aveva usato la scusa di una promozione per cui doveva lavorare molto per non dire alla donna che amava che sposarsi a 28 anni e avere un figlio a 30 non era nei suoi piani.

La sua famiglia non era molto d’accordo con questo amore tra lui ed Eleanor, e Liam e Sophia, i suoi migliori amici nell’intero universo, non la trovavano particolarmente simpatica, ma Louis li assicurava che era solo perché era solo molto esigente come editor di una rivista online di moda che per qualche motivo aveva fatto il botto un paio di anni prima. Lui ci era abituato, e uno dei motivi per cui tanto l’amava era che non si faceva mettere i piedi in testa da nessuno.

Solo che... Eleanor aveva omesso di dirgli che aveva un’amica che lavorava nella produzione del programma, e che essendo due giovani e attraenti ragazzi, non li aveva neanche fatti passare dal casting e così si era ritrovato con un volo pagato dalla produzione di _Temptation Island_ , verso il Messico, dove avrebbe trascorso 20 giorni separato da Eleanor per capire se si amavano ancora. E lui davvero non aveva bisogno di divertirsi con altre persone per sapere se l’amasse, era geneticamente programmato per amarla.

Del resto, non era mai stato davvero con altre persone, e onestamente non sa come si ritrova a raccontare tutto ciò ad un completo sconosciuto mentrre sorseggia una vodka redbull a bordo di una piscina.

Niall Horan sembrava una brava persona, e sembrava dare buoni consigli, col suo accento irlandese e gli occhi blu.

Lo aveva notato il primo giorno di registrazioni, quando i single avevano dovuto esprimere una preferenza per uno dei fidanzati e Niall era andato diretto da Zayn, fidanzato con Gigi, che aveva ricevuto preferenza da tutte le single del villaggio e anche dai ragazzi single - tranne uno, Harry, che aveva dato la preferenza a Louis.

“Se siete così innamorati, non penso tu abbia nulla di cui preoccuparti, no?” chiese, e Louis aveva deciso che Niall era il _tentatore_ più simpatico con cui aveva parlato negli ultimi due giorni, e probabilmente dal suo arrivo in Messico.

Erano arrivati nel villaggio una settimana prima, ed era ufficialmente separato da Eleanor da solo 24 ore e dal momento in cui lo avevano microfonato, Louis non si era veramente sentito a suo agio, a contrario della sua ragazza che invece si era subito adattata: Louis conosceva il programma, sua sorella Lottie ne era ossessionata, ed era il primo anno in cui avevano messo dei tentatori anche nella parte dei ragazzi, semplicemente perché insieme a Louis, c'erano altri due ragazzi fidanzati bisessuali, e Louis li aveva osservati tutti: Niall, che era l’unico con cui si era veramente approcciato, David che gli ricordava Liam ma con cui aveva scambiato giusto due parole e una mezza sigaretta, Gabriel e... Harry.

Harry era l’unica persona dalla parte del villaggio dove erano i fidanzati con cui Louis non aveva parlato per niente, e mentre aveva passato la prima serata circondato dalle ragazze senza ricordarsi neanche un nome se non quello di Rachael, una ragazza che gli ricordava Lottie, e gli altri ragazzi si erano presentati a lui, Harry semplicemente lo ignorava.

Gli aveva sorriso un paio di volte durante la festa della prima sera, e Louis vorrebbe poter dire che non lo aveva guardato mentre faceva le flessioni insieme a Zayn, uno degli altri fidanzati, ma Louis è un ragazzo semplice. Bisessuale. E fidanzato.

“Quindi, presumendo che tu sia immune al fascino irlandese,” dice Niall dopo un momento di silenzio, “hai visto qualcuno che ti piacerebbe conoscere meglio?” chiede. Louis scuote subito la testa, “ho avuto una vera conversazione solo con te e qualcuna delle ragazze stamattina, soprattutto con Rachael” spiega, “ma la verità è che non volevo neanche venirci qui, amico, quindi...” alza le spalle, “credo che per lei sia una specie di prova.”

“Tipo?”

“Un paio di anni fa le ho confessato di essere bisessuale e lei è un po’ una maniaca del controllo, in senso buono ovviamente e...” sorride, “credo non se lo aspettasse.”

Niall ride e finisce il suo drink bevendolo velocemente, “amico, chi vuoi che se lo aspetti? State insieme da 8 anni!” dice, e in quel momento vengono interrotti proprio da Rachael, che prende Niall per mano, “visto che per oggi sono tutti innamorati, ho deciso che ballerò con Niall. Ti dispiace?” chiede, e Louis scuote la testa facendole l’occhiolino.

Troverebbe molto divertente se si fidanzassero tra tentatori, pensa Louis mentre si siede su un divanetto.

Guarda il cielo per qualche minuto, con come sottofondo solo la musica che proviene da poco piùin là dove single e tentatori si stanno divertendo, fino a quando ad un certo punto il peso sullo stesso divanetto di sposta.

“Non hai l’aria di uno che si sta divertendo molto” esclama la voce accanto a lui, “non ci siamo presentati, sbaglio?”

Louis si gira, e la prima cosa che vede sono due occhi verdi ed è già stanco della conversazione che sta per avvenire senza neanche sapere cosa si diranno.

“Odio il fuso orario, sono ancora convinto di essere a Londra quindi non ho parlato davvero con nessuno."

“Oh la-la... Un British boy.”

Louis sorride, “non mi sembra che il tuo accento sia molto diverso dal mio” dice, “piacere, Louis.”

“Harry.”

“Harry, esiste nome più _british_?” lo prende in giro Louis e quando Harry sorride e scuote la testa, “nato e cresciuto in Cheshire, quindi... No, non esiste.”

“Ragazzo dello Yorkshire, qui.”

“E che ci fai in Messico, ragazzo dello Yorkshire?” domanda subito Harry, e Louis sorride, “sto per ricevere una promozione a lavoro e ho chiesto alla mia fidanzata di spostare il nostro matrimonio di qualche mese, e questa è stata la mia punizione.”

“Oh no, non mi dire che ho messo gli occhi su quello etero del gruppo.”

Louis sa per certo di essere diventato rosso.

“Non etero, ma... Dovresti mettere gli occhi su qualcun altro in ogni caso” dice sincero, e Harry gli fa l’occhiolino, “20 giorni sono tanti.”

“Sono sicuro che chiederò il falò di confronto prima dei 20 giorni. E ho notato che c’è una certa affinità con Zayn, sbaglio?”

“Quindi mi hai osservato.”

Louis è davvero idiota. “Hai una farfalla tatuata sullo stomaco, è difficile non notarla.”

“Falena, prego. Mio nipote la chiama Oreo.”

Louis scoppia a ridere, “ Oreo?” chiede, e Harry si lascia andare in una filippica di 5 miuti sul fatto che suo nipote ha solo 5 anni e che quindi non può che chiamarla come meglio crede.

Parlano per un po’, Harry gli racconta che vive a Londra e sta finendo l’università, e gli racconta anche di sua madre e sua sorella.

Quando Zayn li interrompe, Louis guarda l’orologio e si accorge che hanno parlato per quasi un’ora.

Saranno giorni molti lunghi e Louis lo sa bene.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

Quando Diana, la presentatrice del programma, lo chiama dentro la capanna all’interno del villaggio, Louis _sa_ che sta per vedere qualcosa che non gli piacerà.

Robert, uno dei fidanzati, è entrato nella capanna con lui per non lasciarlo solo, e quando il filmato parte, la prima cosa che vede è Eleanor che si fa spalmare la crema addosso da un ragazzo che sembra il triplo di Louis, mentre parla con un altro.

“E da quando state insieme?” chiede quest’ultimo e Louis la vede sorridere, “se sopravviveremo a questo programma, il prossimo marzo saranno 9 anni” dice, “ma chissà.”

“Non parti proprio convinta” esclama il ragazzo che le sta spalmando la crema, e lei alza le spalle, “la sua famiglia mi odia, l’unica che mi sopportava forse era sua madre ma è mancata un paio di anni fa...”

 _Quattro anni_ , pensa subito Louis, e spera che Eleanor si fermi lì, “ma le sue sorelle non mi possono vedere ed è chiaro come il sole” dice, “poi ha questi due amici che sono la coppia pù insopportabile di sempre, avete presente quelle coppie che si finiscono le frasi e cose così?” chiede, “e ho sempre pensato che Louis volesse un amore del genere, cosa che... Con la sottoscritta non potrà mai succedere” dice sincera e Louis sa benissimo cosa pensa Eleanor di Liam e Sophia, ma non pensava lo avvrebbe mai detto in televisione.

Louis fa un sospiro.

“Ho spinto per venire qui perché sarà come una vacanza per me, lui è sempre... Adorabile, ma a volte mi sembra sia così poco... Uomo? Ha senso?” chiede e quando il ragazzo che le sta spalmando la crema le tocca il sedere con la scusa, il senso di nausea lo colpisce subito, “lo amo, non fraintendetemi, ma... A volte è così noioso.”

“Che lavoro fa?” chiede l’altro ragazzo, quello sdraiato accanto a lei, “a settimane dovrebbe diventare associato in uno studio legale, e io lavoro nella moda quindi non siamo poi così compatibili come orari” si lamenta lei, “lo voglio sposare, so che avremo dei bambini bellissimi ma... A volte vorrei solo ubriacarmi un mercoledì e fare sesso senza programmarlo.”

“Beh, è successo una volta Eleanor” dice Louis senza rendersi conto di essere davanti alle telecamere. Succede solo perché Robert, accanto a lui, ride, e quando lo schermo si spegne e il ragazzo gli da una pacca sulla spalla prima di uscire dalla capanna, Louis decide di rimanere seduto lì per qualche minuto.

Si erano fatti tante promesse prima di entrare nel programma, tra cui quella di non dire niente di troppo personale: e invece, dopo tre giorni, eccola lì a parlare di sua maddre che non c’è più, dei suoi migliori amici, del fatto che Louis è noioso... Forse avrebbe dovuto seguire le raccomandazioni di Lottie e divertirsi, perché sarebbero stati i suoi primi giorni in 8 anni dove Eleanor non decideva dove e cosa mangiare, come e dove dormire, e soprattutto i primi giorni in una vacanza dove lei non aveva la sua assoluta attenzione.

Louis sapeva di non essere noioso, era sempre stato quello grazie a cui partiva la festa, si era semplicemente calmato con la morte di sua madre e di sua sorella, e questo lei lo sapeva bene.

Era arrabbiato, deluso e conosceva Eleanor e quindi sapeva perfettamente che questo era solo l’inizio di quello che avrebbe fatto la sua ragazza.

I primi occhi che incrocia una volta uscito dalla capanna sono quelli di Niall, i secondi sono verdi verdi verdi e appatengono ad Harry che gli indica la spiaggia con un cenno della testa.

Louis annuisce.

Giorno tre: decide di divertirsi per davvero, e se a lei non andrà bene... Si renderà conto che avrebbe dovuto pensarci prima.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

La prima cosa che Louis pensa, scendendo in spiaggia seguendo Harry, è che a nessuno dovrebbe essere permesso usare un costume da bagno così corto, mentre la seconda è che Harry è fin troppo gentile.

“Sembravi molto arrabbiato,” esclama Harry, e quando Louis annuisce, il riccio non può che chiedergli cosa avesse visto.

“Nulla che non sapessi, solo che quando abbiamo accettato ci eravamo fatti delle promesse” dice Louis, “tipo non mettere in mezzo amici o famigliari ed è esattamente quello che ha fatto dopo solo tre giorni.”

“Cioè?”

“Lei e i miei migliori amici non vanno esattamente d’accordo. Liam e Sophia sono la coppia perfetta, si sono conosciuti all’università e da allora mai separati. Sophia lavora nella moda come Eleanor, solo che Sophia lavora per Cosmopolitan e quindi hanno vedute molto differenti...” esclamò Louis, “ a fine 2016 ho perso mia madre, e qualche mese dopo ho perso mia sorella di 18 anni e loro mi sono stati vicini molto più di quanto abbia fatto lei e una volta Sophia glielo ha fatto notare e da quel momento Eleanor si è chiusa a riccio nei loro confronti.”

“E pensi sia vero?” chiese Harry.

“Che non mi è stata vicina? Assolutamente sì... Ho una famiglia molto numerosa: mio padre ha lasciato mia madre quando io avevo poche settimane, e mia madre si è risposata con quello che mi ha fatto da padre. Da lui ha avuto Lottie, Fizzy, Daisy e Phoebe che sono gemelle... Poi si è risposata nel 2014, e ha avuto Doris ed Ernest, gemelli anche loro e poi la malattia ce l’ha portata via. Eleanor avrebbe sicuramente potuto fare di più, eravamo tutti devastati e lei ha deciso di andare tre settimane in Giappone per lavoro, due settimane dopo che lei è morta. Sophia e Liam hanno portato le gemelle in vacanza per tre settimane per farle distrare, e lei ha avuto il coraggio di ribattere quando Soph le ha fatto notare che non avrebbe dovuto farlo.”

Harry si siede sulla sabbia e fa cenno a Louis di sedersi accanto a lui, “non sembra proprio la fidanzata perfetta” esclama e il più grande fa solo un verso che Harry prende per un “già.”

Stanno in silenzio per qualche secondo, poi è proprio Harry a parlare, “io ho perso il mio patrigno nel 2017... Cancro” esclama, “amo mio padre, abbiamo un ottimo rapporto ma lui era davvero come un secondo padre. Il mio ex fidanzato ha deciso di lasciarmi il giorno dopo il funerale.”

“Che cazzone.”

“Vorrei poterti dire che lo era anche fisicamente, ma sarebbe una bugia” esclama serio Harry, e Louis scoppia a ridere, “idiota.”

“Io o lui?” chiede, e Louis si gira a guardarlo e gli fa l’occhiolino, “sta a te osservarmi e capire cosa penso di te.”

“Ti osservo dalla prima volta che ti ho messo gli occhi addosso, Louis Tomlinson” ammette, e Louis gli sorride, poi gli appoggia la testa sulla spalla, “reputi che 20 giorni saranno abbastanza?” chiede poi.

“Per cosa?"

“Per capire se la vuoi sposare davvero.”

Louis rimane in silenzio, temendo che gliene basteranno anche meno.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

Eleanor Calder era cresciuta tra gente di una certa importanza e Louis Tomlinson non le farà fare una brutta figura davanti a tutto il Regno Unito.

“Non so cosa pensa di stare facendo” e nessuna delle altre fidanzate le fa presente che sta strillando, “pensa di potermi trattare così davanti a milioni di persone?” chiede, “poi se vogliamo proprio mettere i puntini sulle i, è stato lui a dirmi che andare in Giappone dopo che sua madre è morta perché aveva bisogno di tempo quindi esattamente di cosa stiamo parlando?” esclama nuovamente, “ma vi pare normale, ragazze? Poi guarda caso ci sono mille ragazze bellissime su quell’isola, e lui cosa fa? Ovviamente si attacca a cozza a uno dei 5 single che sono uomini, non vedeva l’ora di smettere di fingere che...”

Gigi la interrompe, “forse dovresti pensare a quello che stai per dire, perché altrimenti non sarà certamente solo Louis che parla male di te, a farti fare brutta figura, El.”

Eleanor fa un sospiro. “Sono solo arrabbiata, non posso credere che abbia detto quelle cose... E poi sì, la sua amica lavora per Cosmopolitan, e ne parla come se fosse la migliore amica di Anna Wintour ma appena io dico qualcosa che ha a che fare col mio lavoro, è magicamente meno importante.”

Nora, un'altra fidanzata, sospira, “sono sicura che andrà tutto bene, Eleanor, non ti far prendere dalla rabbia perché altrimenti vedrà cose che non gli piacciono e sarà ancora peggio.”

Eleanor annuisce, poco convinta.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

Il primo falò avviene la stessa sera.

Tutti i fidanzati tornano nel villaggio come se fossero stati in guerra: fortunatamente Eleanor non dice niente di nuovo sulla sua famiglia, fa solo la stupida con un paio di single tra cui un gioco stupido con la panna montata e più Louis la vede fare quelle cose stupide, che non le appartengono, più si fa domande.

Poi si fa anche domande sul perché vedere Harry che consola Zayn lo rende più nervoso che aver visto la sua fidanzata leccare panna montata dagli addominali di uno sconosciuto.

“Tutto ok, Lou?” è Niall che lo avvicina.

Louis annuisce, “mhm. Tu? Dove sei stato tutto il giorno?” chiede e Niall alza le spalle, “Zayn ha chiesto alla produzione se potevamo uscire insieme dal villaggio per pranzo e hanno acconsentito... Siamo stati fuori gran parte del pomeriggio.”

“Oh la-la. E...?”

“Cosa?”

“Non fare il finto tonto.”

Niall alza di nuovo le spalle, “ha sempre una fidanzata dall’altra parte, quindi penso stia facendo così solo per una reazione da parte sua.”

L'irlandese ha ormai una cotta enorme per Zayn, che Louis è sicuro sia ricambiata, ma vedere Zayn reagire a ciò che fa Gigi non deve essere piacevole.

“Sono sicuro di no, Nialler” dice e poi lo abbraccia, “si vede dallo spazio che ti piace, comunque” esclama, e Niall rimane serio per un secondo, “pensi che si possano sviluppare sentimenti per qualcuno in tre giorni?”

 _Assolutamente sì,_ pensa Louis.

“Non so, non mi sono avvicinato davvero a qualcuno qui, lo sai.”

Un secondo dopo, una voce alle loro spalle li fa allontanare, “interrompo qualcosa?”

Harry li guarda, e sorride e Niall scuote la testa e poi si rivolge a Louis, “forse dovresti farglielo presente, allora.”

Niall li lascia soli, e Harry incrocia il suo braccio con quello di Louis, e il più grande non si sente infastidito dal gesto, al contrario sposta il suo peso nella gamba più vicina ad Harry, in modo da essere più vicino a lui.

“Come è andata?” chiede Harry, e Louis gli racconta dei due video che ha visto, e del fatto che lei non ha parlato granché male di lui: ha ribadito le cose che gli avevano già fatto vedere, e gli racconta di lei che fa la stupida con gli altri single.

“Stupida?” chiede divertito Harry, e Louis annuisce, “leccare della panna montata dal corpo di quello che non è il tuo fidanzato non può farti definire in un altro modo, no?”

Louis sa che ha le telecamere puntate addosso e non dovrebbe parlare così di lei, ma non riesce proprio a trattenersi.

“Forse sono io che non capisco, Harry. Ci amiamo, e siamo venuti qui solo perché io le ho detto che non volevo sposarmi subito perché stavo per ricevere una promozione. Siamo sempre stati fedeli, viviamo insieme e...”

“Ma lei?”

“Cosa?”

“Mai tradito?”

Louis è titubante per un secondo, ma poi annuisce. “Eleanor ha la vita perfettamente programmata, e tradire non è nel suo schema.”

“E a te piacerebbe avere la vita perfettamente programmata?”

Louis scuote la testa, sincero, “perché mi stai psicoanalizzando?”

“Studio psicologia all’università.”

Louis gli è vicino, e sente il suo profumo e lo guarda per un secondo, e rimane in silenzio. Harry sta guardando il mare, la sua camicia bianca è sbottonata per metà e nonostante lo abbia visto in costume da bagno, Louis pensa che sia davvero molto bello. Sospira.

“Non mi piacerebbe, avere una vita perfettamente programmata,” ammette, “vedo Liam e Soph e... Anche quando litigano, cosa che accade raramente, c’è così tanta passione che si vede che si amano. Io e El non litighiamo mai, e quando lo facciamo è così... Noioso.”

“Vorresti davvero litigare?”

Louis ride, “non è solo litigare, ma ha ragione quando dice che a volte è noioso. Ma il problema certamente non sono io!”

Harry sorride. “Okay, quindi mi dirai di sì quando ti dirò che ho chiesto alla produzione se posso portarti fuori, domani.”

“Cosa?”

“Alzati presto e vestiti comodo, porta un cambio carino. Non dimenticare la crema solare.”

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

Eleanor picchietta coi suoi sandali Jimmy Choo sul pavimento della capanna nel villaggio.

Gigi e Janet sono accanto a lei, e le tengono la mano mentre lei con l’altra giocherella con l’asticella degli occhiali da sole.

“Lo uccido,” sussurra mentre guarda Louis ridere mentre Harry lo porta sulle spalle su un sentiero e Louis non riesce a smettere di ridere.

In cuor suo, Eleanor ammette che non vedeva Louis così felice da sempre, e mentre ascolta Harry raccontargli delle barzellette idiote, si sente anche un po’ in colpa. Li guarda ridere insieme, e quando arrivano sulla cima della montagna dove Harry ha deciso di portare Louis, c’è un picnic perfettamente preparato e Louis sorride genuinamente e si ritrova a provare un pizzico di gelosia quando guarda il suo fidanzato guardare Harry con gratitudine, e lo guarda pranzare con lui raccontandogli cose di sua madre, o dei suoi amici.

Il video si interrompe, e Gigi fa per dire qualcosa fino a che la tv non si accende di nuovo e stavolta Eleanor li guarda mentre sono a cena: sono praticamente in riva al mare, su un patio.

“Ti voglio ringraziare Harry, ero davvero nervoso all’idea di stare qui ma... Passare del tempo in tua compagnia e oggi è stato stupendo. Come hai trovato quella montagna?”

“Quando ho chiesto di poter uscire con te, mi hanno dato una lista di escursioni e le altre non sarebbero state un’avventura, quindi ho scelto quella.”

Louis beve un sorso di vino, e Eleanor può vedere che osserva Harry attraverso il calice.

“Che c’è?” chiede Harry, e Louis alza le spalle, “quindi era un appuntamento?”

“Ti piacerebbe, che lo fosse stato?”

Louis annuisce, e Eleanor spezza gli occhiali a metà mentre scoppia a ridere, “stiamo insieme da 9 anni e gli sono bastati due addominali per perdere la testa. Assurdo.”

Li guarda flirtare per altri minuti interminabili, guardando i loro sguardi e anche se Gigi a fine video prova a consolarla, la realtà è che si sta pentendo di essere andata nello show.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

Louis è sulla spiaggia e sdraiato su un lettino, e Rachael è seduta a cavalcioni sul suo sedere che gli mette la crema solare sulla schiena.

Niall è sdraiato accanto a lui, e Zayn sta facendo la stessa cosa.

Louis, mentre passa tutto il suo tempo con Harry, riesce anche a osservare Niall e Zayn: li osserva mentre si sfiorano pensando che nessuno li stia guardando, mentre spariscono credendo che nessuno li cerchi, e Louis si chiede come Zayn riesca ad essere così tranquillo all’idea che la sua ragazza guardi quello che fa.

La verità è che Louis non pensa quasi per niente a Eleanor, ma nonostante ciò ogni volta che gli fanno vedere qualcosa che la riguarda, non riesce a non essere geloso. Nonostante ciò, quando passa del tempo con Harry, si rende conto che si sta abituando troppo al suo profumo, o al mettere le sue camicie mentre gioca a pallavolo sulla spiaggia con le ragazze del villaggio, che non ci provano neanche più a guadagnarsi la sua attenzione perché tutti si sono accorti che è un continuo _harryharryharry_.

Louis non sa quando è stato l’esatto momento in cui ha iniziato a provare qualcosa per il riccio, ma lo sa che quello che prova ogni volta in cui può sentire il calore del corpo di Harry è _qualcosa._

Rachael sta parlando di qualcosa con Niall, quando si interrompe per rivolgere la parola a Louis. “E tu, pensi che tra 10 giorni, quando uscirai, la tua vita sarà diversa?” chiede.

Louis annuisce, “la mia vita è già diversa da ora. Sono solo... Confuso.”

“Ti piace davvero?” chiede Niall.

“Ho una fidanzata.”

Zayn ride, mentre si sdraia sulla schiena di Niall, che invece alza un sopracciglio.

Rachael, invece, si alza da Louis mormorndo un “io non faccio ciò che fa Zayn perché Harry e il suo sguardo da rana arrabbiata è già su di noi.”

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

Il decimo giorno, si apre con Louis che viene ignorato da Harry fino all’ora di pranzo: Harry lo osserva comunque, Louis lo sa, ma non si avvicina. Non gli da il buongiorno, non lo va ad abbracciare e non gli fa il suo solito caffé del mattino, come ha sempre fatto dal momento in cui hanno iniziato ad avvicinarsi.

Louis si decide a parlargli quando il villaggio è silenzioso, alcuni fidanzati e single sono in spiaggia e altri dormono.

“Posso?” chiede, indicando la poltrona accanto al divano dove Harry è sdraiato.

“Sempre.”

“Perché mi ignori?”

“Non posso dirtelo.”

“Okay,” dice Louis, alzandosi, “vado nell’idromassaggio, stasera c’è il terzo falò e vorrei evitare di andarci nervoso _per altri motivi.”_

Conosce Harry, ormai, e infatti cinque minuti dopo il riccio è seduto nell’idromassaggio davanti a Louis, che si avvicina e si sistema davanti a lui, vicinissimo, guardandolo negli occhi.

“Quindi non vuoi ignorarmi,” sussurra e Harry scuote la testa, “perché mi torturi?” chiede il più piccolo, e Louis sorride, sedendosi a cavalcioni su di lui. Il suo sedere aderisce perfettamente con le parti basse di Harry, che però non distoglie lo sguardo dagli occhi blu di Louis, che gli sorride passandosi la lingua sulle labbra.

“Quindi, ora mi dici la verità?”

“Stanotte ti ho sognato e ho avuto bisogno di un paio d’ore per me, ti dispiace?”

“Che hai sognato?”

“Mia madre e mia sorella guarderanno questo programma, lo sai, vero?”

Louis ride, guardando verso la telecamera fissa sull’idromassoggio, ed esclamando un “Anne, Gemma, tappatevi le orecchie ora!”

Harry ride, e Louis si avvicina nascondendo la faccia nel suo collo, “dimmelo."

Harry alza gli occhi al cielo. “Sai benissimo di che tipo di sogno ho fatto, vuoi sentirtelo dire solo perché il tuo ego ha bisogno di essere gonfiato.”

Louis gli da un bacio sul collo, e Harry si irrigidisce, appoggiando le mani sui fianchi del più grande, felice che siano in acqua, e di impeto Harry decide di staccarsi il microfono di dosso.

“Eravamo a casa mia, sul mio divano,” sussurra nel suo orecchio, “e avevo la possibilità di toccarti ovunque, ed eravamo così felici, e soli” dice, “ti baciavo dappertutto e lo facevamo ovunque e lei non ti farebbe mai godere così, lo sai anche tu.”

“Ora sei tu che ti torturi.”

“Quindi lo ammetti, che se avessi la possibilità ti farei dimenticare di lei,” continua Harry, “era così reale, quando mi sono svegliato stamattina mi sentivo ancora come se fossi dentro di te.”

_**"Harry, il microfono!"** _

Harry ignora la produzione e continua a parlare, “lo facevamo ovunque, è stato bellissimo.”

Louis a malapena respira, il principio della sua erezione è contro la coscia di Harry, e si sta davvero concentrando per non cercare sollievo contro di lui.

“Ho solo bisogno di una giornata per me, ti prego... Andrei a rasarla a zero durante la notte per baciarti, toccarti e sto cercando di comportarmi bene ma tu sei qui e siamo sempre insieme e so che quando esci da quella cavolo di capanna e sei arrabbiato è perché la ami.”

“Haz-”

Si allontana, e non fa in tempo a dire altro perché Harry esce dall’idromassaggio lasciandolo solo, e a limitarsi a cenare seduto accanto a lui ma non rivolgendogli la parola.

Per quel mercoledì, Louis deve farsi bastare il suo profumo in quel momento ed è una vera tortura.

Durante il falò della sera, dove vede Eleanor ballare in modo provocatorio e quasi baciare il corteggiatore con cui ha legato di più, si rende conto che pensa più ad Harry che alla sua fidanzata che confessa ad una persona che conosce da 10 giorni che si diverte di più con lui che quanto abbia mai fatto con lui.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

Giovedì, e Diana entra nel villaggio e va diretta da Louis che sa già che Eleanor ha visto il video di quanto successo nell’idromassaggio.

“Ha chiesto il falò di confronto?”

Diana annuisce, “non mi devi dire se vuoi venire, lo dirai a qualcuno delle produzione. Lei sarà lì che ti aspetta, e se non ti presenterai e lei non accetterà di tornare nel villaggio, dovrai comunque abbandonare il villaggio.”

“Okay, grazie Diana.”

La abbraccia e quando Diana va via, Niall e Zayn sono accanto a lui, che appoggia la testa sulla spalla di Niall, “ha chiesto di vedermi.”

“Ouch.”

Louis sospira, “non so cosa fare, perché vorrei vederla e sistemare le cose ma...”

“Ma?” la voce non arriva da Niall, o da Zayn, e Louis sa che Harry è dietro di loro.

“Harry...”

“Davvero vorresti sistemare le cose con lei?” chiede e Zayn prende silenziosamente la mano di Niall, allontandosi, “io pensavo che...” fa per continuare il più piccolo, ma Louis lo interrompe.

“Non lo so,” ammette “non voglio lasciarti qui, ma non voglio neanche... Stiamo insieme da così tanto tempo, Harry.”

“Quindi ammetti che la tua è abitudine, e non amore. Non la ami ed è così-”

“Non sai molto di lei, se non quello che ti ho detto.”

“Sei uno stronzo, perché sai bene che le cose che mi hai detto non la fanno sembrare la prima santa del Paese, anzi.”

Louis lo interrompe di nuovo, “forse dovresti fermarti prima di dire cose che non sai, Harry” dice improvvisamente arrabbiato.

“Sai una cosa, Louis?” esclama di rimando Harry, “vai al falò e divertiti, spero che tu riesca davvero a sistemare tutto. Infondo martedì prossimo andiamo via, mancava meno di una settimana, dovevo immaginare fosse una cosa a senso unico.”

Louis scuote la testa, “dimentichi forse che sono ancora fidanzato.”

Harry fa un sospiro, “hai ragione, forse dovrei fermarmi prima di dire qualcosa di cui mi pentirei. Buona vita, Lou.”

Louis lo guarda andare via e non riesce a seguirlo.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

Karen è una ragazza della produzione che bussa alla porta della camera che Louis divide con Zayn.

Gli ricorda Sophia: i capelli chiari e le labbra carnose, e il classico sorriso che ti fa sentire a casa.

“Hai deciso?”

“Sì, ho deciso e ho deciso di non andare al falò di confronto” dice, “posso... Cenare con Harry?”

Karen lo guarda, “Louis, se Eleanor deciderà di andare via, dovrai andare via anche tu.”

“E ho anche già fatto la valigia, e se necessario vi pagherò la cena in qualche modo, ma ho bisogno di parlarci.”

Lei alza gli occhi al cielo, “ti dico di sì solo perché quando trasmettiamo i momenti tra te ed Harry, il network ringrazia per l’impennata di ascolti. Non mi far pentire.”

“Grazie, Karen. A buon rendere, okay? E... Posso chiederti una cosa?” domanda ancora e lei annuisce, “mi chiameranno nella capanna per farmi vedere la reazione di lei quando non mi presenterò al falò?”

“Sì, non lo faranno sarà solo perché sarete andati via. E in quel caso, avrete comunque un confronto davanti a tutti.”

“Grazie davvero, Karen.”

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

 **** ****“Louis nella capanna, per favore.”** **

Louis si era guadagnato altri 5 giorni con Harry, che però non gli parlava da quando aveva saputo che Eleanor aveva richiesto il confronto, ossia dal giorno prima.

Si siede sul divanetto di bambù all’interno di essa, e con lui ci sono Zayn, Robert e Jaden, e quando si siede per la prima volta vede Eleanor come la vedeva sempre prima di dividersi: bellissima col suo vestito blu, il suo preferito, e i suoi sandali oro che conosceva bene e quando si siede davanti al falò, sorride a Diana.

“Il fatto che tu abbia l’ipad da dove di solito guardiamo i video, mi fa capire che non verrà” dice El, e Louis si sente in colpa a vederla così nonostante sappia che non sia stata esattamente una Santa nelle due settimane precedenti.

“Prima di vedere se Louis verrà al falò, ho un video per te” le dice Diana, e lei scuote la testa, “ho visto Louis più volte in questi 20 giorni che nell’ultimo anno” dice sorridendo, “creod che dovrei ringraziare Harry, una volta fuori da qui.”

Si mette le cuffie, e quando la telecamera stacca sull’ipad che ha in mano e Louis vede che sta per guardare la ridicola litigata tra lui ed Harry.

Quando finisce il video, Eleanor ride.

“Diana, ti so già dire che non si presenterà al falò” esclama, “conosco Louis da quasi 10 anni, e guarda Harry come se gli uscisse il sole dal culo, e vorrei non ridere ma mi sembra così ovvio che non abbiamo più una relazione... Ho chiesto il falò perché dopo l’idromassaggio, anche se non sono riuscita a sentire cosa gli diceva Harry, i baci sul collo e il loro stare così vicini, mi sembrava giusto voler salvare la situazione, ma...” alza le spalle, “a questo punto non penso ci sia più una relazione da salvare. Sono stanca di essere l’unica a lavorare per questa relazione.”

Diana annuisce, “pensi che a Louis piaccia davvero Harry?”

“Non penso che sia solo una distrazione, o un amico. Penso che Harry abbia dei sentimenti per Louis, e viceversa.”

La donna annuisce nuovamente, poi sorride ad Eleanor. “Vediamo se Louis ha accettato di venire al falò di confronto.”

Louis sa già l’epilogo del video.

La guarda scuotere la testa quando, dopo aver aspettato qualche minuto, Diana le comunica che Louis non ha accettato il falò di confronto.

“Eleanor, ora la palla è tua: vuoi continuare a stare nel villaggio, o andare a casa?”

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

Harry è seduto a tavola, e non è felice.

Aspetta la persona che ha voluto questa cena, che spera sia letteralmente chiunque ma non Louis, ma quando proprio quest’ultimo sale gli scalini del patio con tre rose in mano, e gli sorride, Harry fa un sospiro.

“Non sei andato?” chiede, alzandosi. Louis scuote la testa, “Eleanor ha deciso di stare qui, anche se non sono andato. Ceniamo insieme? Ho bisogno di parlarti.”

Harry accetta le rose, e annuisce: guarda Louis per un secondo ed è bellissimo. Ha addosso degli skinny jeans neri e una camicia verde acqua a maniche corte ed Harry vorrebbe tanto non abbasare la guardia, ma gli è impossibile.

Appena si siedono, la caviglia Louis sfiora quella di Harry, e quando il cameriere gli porta il vino, Louis beve il suo bicchiere in un sorso mentre Harry lo guarda curioso.

“Ho detto di no perché non sono pronto a rivederla, perché so che si sentirà tradita” dice sincero, e quando Harry fa per parlare, Louis continua, “ma soprattutto non ero pronto a lasciare qui te.”

“Cosa?”

“Harry, tra una settimana torneremo alle nostre vite. Io al mio studio legale e tu nella tua università ma voglio che tu sappia che queste tre settimane con te mi hanno... Cambiato e tanto.”

“Lou, io...”

“Mi dispiace per quello che ho detto ieri mattina, e mi dispiace se hai pensato che io ti abbia usato o che quello che c’è tra di noi sia stato nulla, perché so che quando uscirò da qui lei non mi perdonerà e voglio che tu sappia che anche se...”

“Louis.”

“Cosa?”

“Io provo dei sentimenti per te,” dice “e non è detto che vi lascerete.”

“Sei un cretino, dovresti smetterla di dirmi cose a cui non posso rispondere.”

Harry rotea gli occhi, “io posso fare quello che mi pare, Tomlinson” dice ridendo, “e non ricordo di avere avuto un’altra conversazione del genere.”

“Ah no? C’era molta acqua, e hai infranto qualche regola del gioco.”

Il più piccolo ride, e poi gli fa l’occhiolino, “Lou?” dice poi, “se... Se le cose tra te e lei non funzioneranno, potrò vederti una volta tornati a Londra?”

Louis lo guarda in silenzio, per un secondo, “posso risponderti quando dovremo salutarci?” chiede, “anche se non credo ne sarò capace.”

“Io non credo vorrò salutarti, sinceramente.”

Louis sospira e si appoggia alla sedia, guardando davanti a lui. “Harry, mancano cinque giorni.”

“Cinque giorni. E possiamo sempre andare via per il weekend, giusto?” chiede il riccio, “dove mi porti? Sta a te decidere cosa fare del nostro weekend.”

“So già cosa fare, caro. Dimentichi che io so tutto di te.”

Harry inarca un sopracciglio. “Davvero?”

“Certo, Harry, 24enne che arriva da Holmes Chapel. La taglia delle tue camicie è una M.”

“Lo sai solo perché me ne hai rubate diverse.”

“Tua madre si chiama Anne, e tua sorella Gemma. Ha la mia età e vive a Los Angeles,” continua Louis, “nella casa con cui vivevi con tua madre avevi un gatto che si chiamava Dusty, mentre a Londra ne hai uno che si chiama Stevie, come la cantante della tua band preferita.”

“Tifi United, il tuo cane si chiama Clifford, il tuo numero di scarpe è il 42, sei allergico alle noci, tua madre si chiamava Jay e le tue sorelle si chiamano....”

“Ti odio.”

“Finalmente ammetti che provi qualcosa per me.”

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

Il quarto e ultimo falò, per Louis apre il vaso di Pandora.

Quando Diana porge a Louis l’ipad, è l’ultimo tra i fidanzati a vedere qualcosa e di conseguenza pensa subito che sia qualcosa di scottante.

Quello che non si aspetta, è di vedere Eleanor baciare un altro.

E non provare assolutamente nulla, facendo l’attore provetto e fingendo di essere arrabbiato.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

Quando la produzione chiede ad Harry se gli va di andare a fare il weekend con Louis, il ragazzo non fa in tempo a far fInire la frase alla persona che glielo sta chiedendo, che dice di sì.

La mattina dopo, quando suona la sveglia, la stessa persona gli porta un bigliettino da parte di Louis, e una rosa.

**_**Immagino che ormai le rose siano una cosa che mi farà sempre pensare a te.** _ **

**_**A** _ ** **_**nd** _ ** **_**remo** _ ** **_**in barca, e ci staremo fino a domani.** _ **

**_**A tra poco.** _ **

**_**xxxx L** _ **

Harry sorride, e poco dopo si ritrova in macchina verso il molo, dove Louis lo aspetta sorridente coi pantaloncini verdi che sono quelli del suo costume da bagno, i suoi rayban sul naso e il sorriso che Harry, negli ultimi (quasi) 20 giorni, ha imparato ad adorare.

Appena si avvicinano, Louis lo abbraccia nascondendo il viso nel collo di Harry e lasciandoci un bacio, per poi allontanai e prenderlo per mano, indicando con l'altra la barca dietro di lui.

"Come stai?" chiede Harry mentre salgono su di essa, e Louis alza le spalle, "ti devo raccontare del falò di ieri sera" dice e il più piccolo annuisce.

Harry si guarda intorno e nota che c'è un tavolo con quella che è la loro colazione, e Louis gli fa segno di sedersi.

Iniziano a mangiare in silenzio, ed improvvisamente entrambi sono tesi per motivi diversi: Harry aveva sempre gli altri single e gli altri fidanzati intorno, se si sentiva a disagio, mentre Louis... Louis aveva lo stomaco che si stava mangiando da solo dai sensi di colpa.

"Ieri sera, al falò, ho visto Eleanor come non me la ricordavo, la Eleanor del college e... Ha baciato il tentatore e io..."

Harry trattiene il respiro.

"Lì per lì ero arrabbiato, ma poi mi sono reso conto che non sono arrabbiato come dovrei esserlo perché in queste tre settimane mi hai fatto capire che se voglio posso davvero avere un amore diverso da quello che ho ora. Se lo ho ancora, poi" ammette, "e ti sto dicendo tutto questo a colazione solo perché voglio godermi queste ore con te, perché domani sera chiederò il falò di confronto perché ho bisogno di parlarle e non per il bacio, perché penso di essermi comportato molto peggio di lei" continua.

“Lou.”

“Aspetta, Haz” dice, “quando Eleanor mi ha chiesto di partecipare non ero molto interessato alla cosa, e non so se sei interessato a me solo perché ti daranno dei soldi, o un altro mese di vacanza in questo posto, e ti dico onestamente che non so neanche se questa cosa tra di noi è perché sono lontano da lei, ma...”

“Ma?"

“Ma sembra così vero” dice.

Harry annuisce, “sai cosa le dirai, al falò di confronto?”

“Non ne ho la minima idea.”

Harry annuisce, “Lou, dicevo davvero l’altro giorno: io vorrei davvero vederti fuori da qui. Anche se tu dovessi uscire con lei, per qualche strano scherzo del destino e... In quel caso Dio mi sentirà.”

Il più grande ride, “Non penso dovresti dire ad alta voce che vuoi che ci lasciamo.”

“Non penso sia la cosa peggiore che ho detto.”

Harry usa quello scambio di battute per cambiare argomento: gli racconta qualche aneddoto su sua sorella Gemma, e sui suoi compagni di università e la giornata scorre in modo divertente: stanno in mare quasi aperto e in acqua tutto il giorno, il panorama è rilassante e bellissimo e ogni volta che si toccano Louis _sa_ che cosa dirà ad Eleanor.

Le dirà che con Harry ha esattamente quello che ha sempre voluto: qualcuno che sapeva come si sentisse semplicemente guardandolo, qualcuno che lo faceva ridere, non lo giudicava e che gli faceva sentire qualcosa.

Eleanor ormai era diventata un’abitudine, un porto sicuro, qualcosa che conosceva bene e che non era pronto a lasciare ma... Harry era una continua scoperta nonostante il suo profumo fosse una cosa che lo faceva sentire a casa.

“A che pensi?”

Harry è silenzioso, avvolto nell’asciugamano accanto a lui, mentre Louis è sdraiato. Harry si gira a guardarlo e si distende acccanto a lui.

“Al fatto che settimana prossima, a quest’ora, sarò ad Holmes Chapel con mia madre che mi fa il terzo grado.”

Si libera dell’asciugamano ma rimane su quello di Louis, vicinissimo. Louis nasconde il viso nel petto di Harry, “anche io stavo pensaando a qualcosa.”

“Tipo?”

“Penso che mia madre ti adorerebbe, e so che anche con le mia sorelle andresti d’accordo” mormora, “ma non vedo l’ora di vederti insieme a Liam e Soph, ti adoreranno” dice convinto e sa che sta parlando come se fosse una cosa certa, il loro rivedersi dopo questa esperienza.

“Pensi davvero che gli piacerei?”

“Ovviamente. Soprattutto a Soph, solitamente è lei che cucina! Liam fa schifo in cucina, Eleanor ed io solitamente mangiamo fuori e quando siamo tutti insieme cucina lei” dice ridendo, “anche se Violet ama stare con me proprio per questo.”

“Non mi hai parlato molto di lei.”

“Ha 5 anni, ed è veramente uno spasso. Sono il suo padrino e Liam dice sempre che caratterialmente è estremamente simile a me, ed è terrificante. Mia madre lo diiceva sempre anche di Ernie, e invece alla fine è Doris che mi somiglia di più.”

“Vorresti dei bambini?”

“Ho 5 sorelle e un fratello, se non volessi dei figli sarei un pazzo... Solo vorrei aspettare un pochino rispetto ai piani di _qualcun altro._ Tu?”

“Almeno due, ma ho ancora così tanto da fare prima di fermarmi... Ma decisamente.”

Louis gli bacia il petto, e infila il suo ginoccio tra le sue gambe.

“Louis.”

“Sì?” chiede innocentemente, e Harry sbuffa, “sai bene cosa stai facendo.”

Il più grande sorride, e Harry sente le sue labbra sulla pelle, quindi abbassa lo sguardo, “sai quale sarà la prima cosa che farò quando avrò la certezza che non avrai più una fidanzata?” chiede poi, ma al posto di lasciarlo rispondere, continua a rispondere, “ti bacerò così tanto che ti cadranno le labbra e tu non potrai più fare il simpaticone.”

“Non è che lo faccio, lo sono, Styles.”

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

La sera, a cena, la produzione gli fa arrivare del cibo messicano, e Louis ammette di essere un po’ brillo quando Harry fa partire dalla musica e lo convince a ballare con delle mosse estremamente imbarazzanti.

Sono vicini e la schiena di Louis è contro il petto di Harry, e quando il sedere di Louis si muove contro le parti basse del più giovane, iniziano a ballare più lentamente, muovendo il bacino in modo circolare, e l’erezione di Harry ci mette davvero poco ad arrivare.

Louis sorride soddisfatto e quando Harry gli mormora un _ti detesto_ nell’orecchio, il più grande li porta di sotto, dove ci sono le due cabine dove dovrebbero dormire.

“Cosa stai facendo?”

“Andiamo a dormire. Tu sicuramente ne hai bisogno” esclama ridendo, e quando fa per baciargli una guancia, Harry apre la porta della sua cabina e lo trascina dentro con lui.

“Niente telecamere nelle camere dei _tentatori._ Niall e Zayn lo sanno bene.... Vale anche per le barche, sai?” dice sorridendo, e Louis lo guarda impressionato da contro la porta, sorridendo.

Non parlano ma si guardano per un momento che sembra infinito, e quando Harry sorride, e con il labiale gli dice _sto per farlo_ Louis annuisce solamente.

Harry si avvicina, e prima di baciarlo fa sfiorare i loro nasi, poi mette le mani sul viso di Louis, e finalmente lo bacia.

Per Louis è esattamente tutto quello che immaginava: le labbra di Harry sono morbide e lisce, e il sapore del vino che hanno bevuto a cena è ancora forte e si mischia col profumo e il sapore di Harry.

Baciare Harry è fuochi d’artificio, farfalle nello stomaco, novità ed emozioni e quando si allontana per guardarlo, gli sorride per poi baciarlo di nuovo senza minimamente preoccuparsi del fatto che tutto il mondo saprà che è uno sporco fedigrafo.

Quando Harry gli morde il labbro e sfrega la sua erezione ancora costretta nei pantaloni contro la coscia di Louis e geme.

Louis si allontana, “Haz, aspetta.”

“Mhm?” sospira Harry sul suo collo, e Louis deve davvero essere responsabili, “Harry, non c’è niente che vorrei più di te ma...”

Al “ma”, Harry si allontana e lo guarda negli occhi e Louis non sa se quello che prova per Harry è amore o infatuazione, ma quegli occhi sono così sinceri che sanno di casa.

“Ma?”

“Ma ho fatto sesso con un solo uomo nella mia vita ed è successo quasi 10 anni fa, e per quanto...” indica le sue parti basse, “vorrei, quando tra di noi succederà, succederà in un letto e senza telecamere.”

Harry sorride e lo bacia di nuovo, velocemente. “Promesso?”

“Promesso.”

Il riccio sorride, “ok. Un altro bacio?” chiede e Louis scuote la testa, “non riuscirei a staccarmi. Buonanotte, Haz.”

Gli da un altro bacio, stavolta sulla guancia, e gli sfugge, uscendo dalla cabina.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

Il pomeriggio dopo, quando tornano al villaggio, sanno che saranno gli ultimi minuti che potranno passare insieme.e mentre Harry prepara la valigia, è Louis ad entrare nella stanza che divideva con Niall.

“Haz?”

“Mhm?”

"Ho salutato tutti i ragazzi e le ragazze e.... A breve dovrò andare.”

Harry sospira, ma non si gira a guardarlo. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Sto facendo la valigia, Louis. Ho l’aereo presto domani, venerdì devo andare a lezione e...”

“Harry, sto andando a lasciare la mia fidanzata con addosso una tua maglietta, mi puoi guardare per un secondo?” sbotta Louis, e quando Harry finalmente si gira, riprende subito a parlare, “ho fatto mettere da Rachael una cosa nella tua valigia e voglio che tu non la legga fino a che non sei a casa tua.”

“Ti avevo detto che non sapevo se avrei voluto salutarti, e...”

Louis si avvicina, e gli bacia una guancia, “quando leggerai, capirai. E ci vedremo prima di quello che credi. Almeno un abbraccio me lo dai?” chiede poi, e quando Harry lo stringe, Louis sente un senso di tristezza pervaderlo.

Non è pronto a quello che verrà con Eleanor, e non è pronto a salutare Harry e sa che se dovesse scegliere tra l’andare via col suo ricciolino preferito o l’avere il confronto con Eleanor, non ci penserebbe due volte a cosa scegliere e la cosa lo paralizza dalla paura.

Nove anni sono tanto tempo, soprattutto se passati con la persona con cui pensavi di passare tutta la vita e invece tutto quello con cui Louis si ritrova è un sacco di fumo tra le mani, ciò che rimane della sua relazione con Eleanor.

Non si sente neanche in colpa quando uscendo dalla camera di Harry, versa qualche lacrima per l’incertezza di come sarà la sua vita da lì a qualche giorno.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

Eleanor è bellissima.

Louis lo riconosce, e quando gli si siede accanto, sul tronco che ha ospitato i falò dove hanno visto la loro storia sgretolarsi e prova a sorridergli, Louis cerca di ricambiare e poi chiude gli occhi per un secondo, prima che Diana dia la parola a lei.

“Ho passato gli ultimi tre giorni a chiedermi cosa ti avrei detto, Louis, e sinceramente sono senza parole” comincia, “il fato che non sei neanche riuscito ad aspettare il falò finale mi fa capire che sei arrivato al limite e sinceramente non so cosa dire?” dice, e poi si guarda le mani, “so che dovremmo sederci qui e riguardare tutti i modi in cui mi hai messo le corna dal terzo giorno, ma...”

“Come scusa?” Louis si volta a guardarla ed è incredulo, “ho sempre saputo tu avessi una grande faccia tosta, Eleanor, ma..”

“Louis-”

Lui scuote la testa, “ti ho fatta parlare per 9 anni, ora puoi fare lo sforzo di ascoltare per 10 minuti, mhm?” dice, “hai iniziato a parlare male della mia famiglia e dei miei amici dopo mezza giornata che eri dentro il villaggio, e se Liam e Sophia ti tolleravano prima ora te li sei giocata per sempre” dice, “ti hanno sempre trattato tutti con rispetto e tu non sei riuscita a fare una cosa così semplice come non parlare di loro. E il fatto che tu abbia parlato di mia madre...” alza le spalle, “e comunque vorrei ricordarti che io non ti ho mai detto che volevo spazio quando se n’è andata, tu sei tornata a casa dicendomi che saresti andata in Giappone o dove diavolo sei andata e io ti ho solo detto che mi andava bene e che mi avrebbe fatto bene stare da solo.”

Eleanor è spiazzata, e quando fa per ribattere, Louis ricomincia a parlare, “dopo quattro giorni eri già avvinghiata ad un altro, a dire che non facciamo sesso e che sono noioso perché lavoro troppo quando non ti sento lamentarti quando ti porto in vacanza, Eleanor.”

“Non mi pare che tu non ti sia dato da fare.”

“Tutti quei discorsi su come voglio un amore che mi faccia provare qualcosa come quello di Liam e Sophia...”

“Noi non siamo Liam e Sophia, Louis. Sophia è rimasta incinta per sb...”

“Ti consiglio di fermarti prima di dire qualcosa di veramente idiota.”

Eleanor sospira. “Intendevo semplicemente dire che hanno avuto una bambina, che è stupenda, ma è stato un caso e non avevano piani. Noi sì e...”

“Tu, sì.”

“Come?” chiede lei e Louis sospira, “Eleanor, i piani erano i tuoi. Tu e la tua ossessione per lo sposarti a 28 anni, e l’avere un figlio a trenta e... Io non ho mai voluto queste cose. Non così.”

“E per questo ti sei buttato tra le braccia di un ragazzino? Fosse stata una ragazza, almeno.”

“Non mi pare che il mio essere bisessuale sia mai stato un problema per te, o ora lo è perché tutti possono vederlo?” chiede, “Harry non c’entra niente in tutto questo, però mi ha fatto capire che io non ti amo come dovrei e che meriti di meglio. Che io merito di meglio.”

Louis sa che la sua ormai ex ragazza sta per sbottare, così si prepara al colpo.

“Sei un cazzo di stronzo, Louis. Prima cosa, non puoi negare che le cose che ho detto di te siano false, perché non è vero che preferisci passare le tue serate a casa di Liam e Sophia come se fossero le uniche persone nel mondo oltre alla tua famiglia che venire anche ad una sola stupida festa con me?” chiede, “poi, Harry ti ha fatto perdere la testa dal primo momento che ci hai posato sopra gli occhi quando ti ha dato i fiori il primo giorno, quando Diana gli ha chiesto se aveva messo gli occhi su qualcuno, e non puoi negarlo perché ti conosco come le mie tasche” continua, “ed è vero, ho baciato un altro e tu...”

“Anche io.”

“Cosa?”

“Io e Harry ci siamo baciati, ieri sera. Eravamo nella sua cabina e non so se si è capito o cosa ma ci siamo baciati ed Eleanor...”

“Ti odio.”

“Non mi pare che tu non abbia fatto niente. Se vuoi ti elenco le creme spalmate, le volte che ti sei fatta palpare, o il modo in cui hai ballato, o....”

Diana li interrompe. “Okay ragazzi, calmi” dice, “pensate che se non ci fossero state altre persone, sareste arrivati alle stesse conclusioni?”

“Sì,” dice subito Louis, “Eleanor io ti sono davvero molto grato ma...”

“Sei innamorato di Harry?” chiede lei secca, e Louis scuote la testa, “siamo amici.”

“Non baci tutti i tuoi amici, però.”

 _E non li vuoi costantemente accanto, non vuoi sentire i loro profumo e il loro calore._ Pensa Louis.

“Eleanor, io penso che tu sia una brava ragazza ma penso anche che ho capito che non siamo fatti per stare insieme ed è un bene che lo abbiamo capito ora piuttosto che una volta sposati.”

Eleanor annuisce, “ti sono bastati 20 giorni” dice, e Louis scuote la testa, “a te ne sono bastati due, El” dice, e poi le prende la mano, “quello che abbiamo avuto è stato grandioso, El. Ti ho amato davvero ma...”

Lei ritira la mano, e si allontana, “ho perso 9 anni della mia vita e tutto quello che mi sai dire sono due parole già ripetute miliardi di volte nella storia, io... Quando torniamo non ti rivoglio neanche in casa.”

Louis annuisce, “hai ragione, ma ti ricordo che c’è il mio nome sul contratto di affitto e di conseguenza è casa mia, quindi forse sono io quello che dovrebbe dirlo.”

Diana li interrompe di nuovo “okay ragazzi, anche se mi sembra ovvio vi devo fare la domanda di rito: volete uscire da Temptation Island insieme o separati?”

“Separati” esclamano in coro, e Louis sa che la voglia di piangere non dipende dalla fine dalla sua relazione ma dal peso sullo stomaco che non c’è più.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

La mattina dopo, quando si sveglia, Louis è in hotel e il suo aereo per Londra è la sera stessa e Liam e Sophia lo stanno chiamando incessantemente.

“Siete consapevoli che sono le 8 del mattino, qui?” chiede quando finalmente si decide a rispondere alla chiamata su facetime.

“Sì, e vogliamo sapere tutto.”

Louis sorride, “è finita” dice, e Sophia mormora un “sì” per cui Liam la guarda male, “Lou, che è successo?”

“Ho conosciuto un’altra persona, e lei ha fatto la stronza.”

“Oh,” esclama Sophia, “come si chiama? Se è più bella di me, non la farò avvicinare a Violet perché ieri mattina mi ha chiesto come mai Elsa è bellissima e io no.”

“Si chiama Harry” esclama ridendo e l’ “oh” che arriva dai suoi migliori amici dall’altro capo del telefono è molto divertente, “è carino? Abita a Londra? Lo hai rivisto?” chiede Sophia, “voglio sapere tutto Louis William Tomlinson.”

“Appena atterro vengo da voi, perché ho bisogno di una birra e Eleanor andrà sicuramente a....” si interrompe, “ragazzi stanno bussando alla porta, vi richiamo tra poco.”

Quando apre la porta, però, quello che non immagina di trovarsi davanti è Eleanor.

“Non sono qui per provare a chiarire, ma una cosa penso di dovertela,” esclama, “ho sempre parlato di quanto non piacessi alla tua famiglia, ma sai già quanto i miei genitori non fossero d’accordo con la nostra storia” dice velocemente, “quando mi hai detto che volevi rimandare il matrimonio fino al prossimo anno l’ho vista come un’opportunità, Harry non si è avvicinato a te perché interessato ma perché gli ho dato dei soldi” dice.

“Cosa?”

“Non so se stia studiando davvero psicologia, ma ha fatto uno stage nella rivista dove lavoro e si lamentava di quanto gli pesasse il debito per il college e io sapevo che non volevo sposarti ma non sapevo come dirtelo, e così gli ho offerto dei soldi per provarci con te. Non sapevo che sarebbe andata così, e mi dispiace perchè...”

“Ti dispiace, perchè...? Perché sei una viziata e anche un po’ patetica? Eleanor, quando torni a Londra vai a casa nostra e prendi la tua roba, e lascia le chiavi ai vicini o ovunque tu voglia in modo che io non debba vederti mai più.”

Lei annuisce, “ho scritto il numero di telefono di Harry qui sopra, in caso tu voglia parlarci... Mi dispiace” dice, e gli porge un foglio di carta. Louis lo prende, e se lo infila in tasca, poi la guarda, “non voglio dire cose che non penso, Eleanor” esclama, e sbatte la porta con tutta la forza che ha.

Due secondi dopo, manda un messaggio a Lottie.

**_**Va bene se torno a casa per qualche giorno?** _ **

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

_Sono Louis Tomlinson, e al momento non posso rispondere. Se è urgente, lasciate un messaggio dopo il beep._

“Ciao Louis, sono Harry. Ho pregato la produzione di darmi il tuo numero di telefono. Spero che il rientro a Londra sia andato bene... Non vedo l’ora di rivederti.”

Di Harry Styles si potevano dire molte cose, ma non che fosse uno che cede.

“Ciao Lou, so che sarai occupato, ma sono passati giorni e quando ho letto quello che mi hai lasciato in valigia e non ti sei presentato all’appuntamento e... Puoi richiamarmi?”

Sette messaggi in tre giorni, però, erano troppi anche per lui.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

“Sapevo che fosse una grandissima stronza, ma in questo momento mi sto maledicendo per non averla mai picchiata.”

Lottie si passa una mano tra i capelli lilla, mentre con l’altra tamburella sul tavolo della cucina.

“Posso scrivere al suo capo una mail dove dico che è una psicopatica?” chiede poi, e Louis scuote la testa, “posso dirti, in tutta sincerità, che di Eleanor mi interessa veramente poco?” dice, “sono stato uno stupido, e non posso credere che continui a telefonarmi...”

Lottie sospira. “Vuoi che ti parli razionalmente?” chiede poi, e Louis annuisce, così la sua sorellina riprende a parlare, “okay, lui ha fatto una cazzata, ma lei è la vera vipera. Lo pensi? Ti manca?”

“No.”

“Louis, so benissimo che la maglietta che hai addosso non è tua, e non è neanche di Liam. L’ho chiesto a Soph” dice, “lo pensi, e ti manca e credo che dovresti lasciarlo spiegare.”

“Lottie, non aveva assolutamente motivo di accettare quei soldi, perché non mi ha mai parlato di problemi economici e...”

“Tu gli hai parlato di tutte le cose che sono capitate alla nostra famiglia? Non credo, e perché? Perché non credo tu voglia sbandierare i fatti tuoi in un programma televisivo che vedranno milioni di persone.”

“Quindi togliersi il microfono per dirmi che vorrebbe scoparmi sì, ma dirmi la verità no?” chiede e Lottie fa una faccia disgustata, “non vedrò cose oscene quando lo guarderò, vero?”

“No.”

“Rimango della mia idea. Da quanto mi hai raccontato sembra un ragazzo dolce, e mi sembra che tu sia preso. Non ti ho mai visto così.”

Louis sospira. “Okay, ci proverò... A che ora escono Phoebe e Daisy da scuola?”

“Sempre il re del cambiare discorso, vedo. Svuota la valigia, vado ad ordinare la cena.”

Louis trascina il suo bagaglio nella lavanderia e lo apre, tirandoci fuori i mille vestiti che aveva portato con sé in Messico, e una volta arrivato sul fondo della valigia, trova una busta.

La apre, e dentro c’è una fotografia di lui ed Harry che non sapeva neanche fosse stata scattata. La gira, e ovviamente c’è un messaggio.

**_**20 giorni che sono sembrati una vita, anche se per viverti davvero me ne servirebbero 10** _ **

**_**tuo, H** _ **

Louis si guarda intorno prima di nascondere la foto nel portafoglio.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

Quando, il lunedì successivo al suo ritorno a Londra Louis rientra in ufficio, viene accolto da tanti sorrisi e da tanto lavoro in sospeso.

“Primo appuntamento alle 09.45, però c’è qualcuno nel tuo ufficio. Ha detto di conoscerti e mi è sembrato convincente, così l’ho lasciato entrare. Sta lì dentro dalle 8, deve volerti parlare davvero molto!” dice la sua segretaria, e quando Louis la ringrazia dirigendosi verso il suo ufficio sblocca il telefono e si rende conto che è il primo giorno da quando è tornato dal Messico che non ha un messaggio di Harry sul telefono.

Perché Harry è nel suo ufficio.

“Lou” dice appena lo nota e Louis trattiene il respiro per un secondo mentre lo guarda: è bellissimo, molto diverso dall’Harry che era in Messico.

“Che ci fai qui?”

“Beh, ne è passato di tempo e ti ho scritto e....”

“Hai chiesto ad Eleanor dove lavoravo, o ti sei fermato al prendermi per il culo chiedendole solo dei soldi?” chiede e Harry strabuzza gli occhi, “cosa?” chiede.

“Pensavi non me lo dicesse?” domanda Louis, “Eleanor è una serpe quando vuole qualcosa, e io l’ho ferita quindi era ovvio che mi raccontasse tutto.”

“Posso spiegare.”

“Davvero? Puoi spiegare come tutto quello che mi hai detto erano cazzate, come mi hai fatto perdere la testa per 20 giorni sapendo benissimo che stavi mentendo spudoratamente?”

Louis è arrabbiato ma vorrebbe toccare Harry più di ogni altra cosa.

Si trattiene.

“Non è vero, Lou. Te l’avrei detto, te lo giuro.”

“E perché dovrei anche solo minimamente crederti?” chiede, “dammi una ragione! Anzi, dammene dieci perché io mi sono aperto con te, ti ho parlato di mia madre, di Violet...E tu ridevi alle mie spalle.”

“Non è vero, tutto quello che c’è stato tra di noi è stato vero. Lo sai, Louis.”

“Harry almeno è il tuo vero nome, o ti chiami Edmund?”

Harry sospira, “quando il mio patrigno è morto...”

“Ah, quindi è morto davvero?”

Harry lo guarda, “Louis...” dice tranquillo, “quando è morto mia madre non l’ha presa bene e Gemma era a Los Angeles e io mi sono trovato a badare a lei, alla mia casa qui a Londra e a quella di mia madre ad Holmes Chapel. Papà mi aiutava per quel che poteva, ma tra l’università, le due case... Ho perso il lavoro e così quando mi hanno preso per lo stage al giornale ho detto subito di sì. Lei mi ha sentito parlare con un collega e...”

“E tu hai pensato che una vacanza in Messico e qualche migliaio di sterline fossero il giusto pagamento per umiliare una persona in pubblico.”

“No, perché quando ti ho visto e Diana mi ha chiesto chi mi aveva colpito di più, non sapevo che tu fossi... Tu.”

“Perché dovrei crederti?”

“Louis, in quel villaggio con noi c’erano altre venti persone, e io non avevo occhi che per te: tutte le volte che ci siamo sfiorati, che siamo stati fino a notte fonda a guardare le stelle sulle sdraio, a ridere insieme a Niall e Zayn. Tutte le cose che ti ho detto di me, e della mia famiglia, tutte le vostre che ci siamo addormentati insieme sulla spiaggia... Io provo davvero qualcosa per te.”

Louis gli da le spalle, e muove qualcosa di inutile sulla scrivania, prima di parlare di nuovo, “sai qual è la cosa che mi disturba di più, Harry?” chiede, “che non mi sei mai sembrato poco sincero. La volta che ti ho detto che avrei adorato vederti con Liam e Sophia, ad esempio... Sembrava lo volessi davvero e mi odio per averci creduto.”

“Lou-”

“Pensavo di aver trovato quello che volevo in te e con te, ma devo solo continuare a cercare, no?” chiede, “ne è valsa la pena?” chiede poi.

“Le ho ridato i soldi appena sono tornato in possesso del mio telefono.”

“Cosa?”

Harry ride nervoso, “ma questo ovviamente non te lo ha detto” mormora, “sei così difficile, Louis, dovresti lasciarmi parlare prima di dire cose che non stanno né in cielo né in terra” esclama, “sono uscito dal villaggio quando tu hai richiesto il falò di confronto e appena mi hanno ridato il telefono ho fatto la transazione. Le sarà arrivata subito, quindi domenica sera e...”

“E lei mi ha detto dei soldi lunedì mattina.”

“Avrei dovuto dirtelo,” dice Harry, e fa un passo verso Louis, “avrei dovuto togliermi il microfono per dirtelo appena mi sono accorto che provo qualcosa per te” dice, “cosa che, per inciso, è successa circa il quarto giorno.”

“Davvero le hai ridato i soldi?” chiede e Harry annuisce, “ se vuoi controllare, il mio telefono e il mio conto in banca sono tuoi.”

“E il tuo cuore?” chiede Louis sorridendo. Harry capisce di potersi avvicinare, “questa non era proprio una cosa da te, ma te lo concendo. Vieni qui?” chiede aprendo le braccia.

Louis si butta su di lui come se non lo vedesse da mesi quando in realtà sono solo pochi giorni: Harry sa di casa e Louis è spaventato perché vorrebbe dargli il mondo e invece prova così tante cose diverse che non sa cosa fare con quello che prova.

“Ora devi lavorare, vero?” chiede Harry, baciandogli la testa. Louis annusice, “posso portarti a cena stasera?” domanda di rimando, e il riccio annuisce, “ti scrivo dopo, okay?” dice e Louis gli sorride.

Staranno bene e Louis ne è certo.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

Louis non ha avuto un primo appuntamento per molto, moltissimo tempo, ma è quasi certo che finire mezzo nudo sotto Harry ancora prima di decidere dove andare a mangiare, non è nel manuale del perfetto gentiluomo.

Sente le mani di Harry letteralmente ovunque, e se l’erezione di Harry è visibile anche dalla luna, quella di Louis non è da meno. Sente il suo corpo andare a fuoco e vorrebbe davvero fare qualcosa, ma Harry lo sta baciando sul collo e scende piano su di lui.

“Posso?” chiede guardandolo per un secondo negli occhi. Louis annuisce mordendosi il labbro, “c’è una cosa che dovrei dirti.”

“Cosa?”

“Sono andato fino in fondo con un ragazzo solo una volta, e io ero l’attivo.”

Harry sembra sorpreso, ma sorride, “a me va bene tutto, Lou. Vuoi fermarti e andare a cena?”

“No, no. Volevo solo che tu lo sapessi.”

“Continuo?” chiede Harry sorridendo, e Louis alza gli occhi, “se ti fermi ora ti butterò fuori di casa, anche se è casa tua.”

Il più piccolo ride e lo bacia al centro del petto: si sposta piano, mordendogli un capezzolo. Non fa in tempo ad avere una reazione che Harry scende ancora di più, abbassandogli i boxer con due dita e l’unica cosa che riesce a fare è tirare su il bacino per permettergli di sfilarli.

Harry lo imita nello spogliarsi totalmente, e Louis rimane a guardarlo per un secondo ed è esattamente quello che si aspettava, forse anche di più. Abbronzato e perfetto, e bellissimo, e così suo che Louis non riesce a non sporgersi per baciarlo e quando lo fa, Harry sorride nel bacio perché non riesce a contenere quanto è felice ad averlo ritrovato anche dopo le bugie.

Quando Louis si inginocchia davanti a lui, Harry pensa che è esattamente come nel suo sogno: Louis lo guarda dal basso attraverso le ciglia lunghissime, e Harry pensa essere morto e risorto quando sente la bocca calda di Louis muoversi su di lui.

Una mano di Louis è sul suo sedere e l’altra su una coscia, e Harry decide di non guardarlo muoversi sulla sua erezione per non venire troppo presto: si limita a mettergli una mano tra i capelli e lasciarlo fare, lo lascia succhiare e leccare come se ne dipendesse dalla sua vita, ma quando Louis fa per allontanarsi, di riflesso Harry lo spinge verso di lui.

Louis lo guarda sorpreso,ma picchietta sulla coscia come per fargli capire che è okay e da quel momento Harry si lascia andare totalmente: appena Louis si allontana muove il bacino per affondare la sua erezione nella sua bocca, e pensa di aver trovato l’uomo della sua vita quando nota che Louis non fa il minimo sforzo per prenderlo.

“Lou-” Harry gli lascia i capelli e Louis si allontana, e quando lo guarda è sudato e ha il fiatone e il riccio pensa che non è mai stato così bello, “se continui non credo arriveremo all’atto principale.”

Louis ride, ed è sorpreso quando Harry lo bacia: può sentirlo sorridere mentre lo fa e il più grande si sente come se fosse al liceo, con la prima cotta e come se fosse la sua prima volta, anche se effettivamente un pochino lo è.

Harry lo fa sdraiare sul letto, e si mette di nuovo a baciarlo ovunque e Louis è grato di non dover fare molto perché è certo che _esploderebbe_ se dovesse muoversi.

“Lou?”

“Mhm?”

“Sei davvero, davvero sicuro?” chiede Harry, e Louis annuisce subito, stupito dalla domanda, “non lo farei con nessuno se non con te, ok?” dice.

Harry si sporge verso il comodino, e apre il primo cassetto del comodino, tirandone fuori un preservativo e una bottiglia di lubrificante, e quando Louis lo guarda titubante, fa cenno al preservativo con la testa.

“Lou, faremo tutti gli esami del mondo e poi faremo ciò che vuoi, come vuoi ma non sono esattamente stato casto e puro dall’ultima volta che ho fatto i test di rito e...” bacia il _what_ al centro del suo petto, “non ho intenzione di fare sesso con altre persone per molto, moltissimo tempo e voglio che vada tutto bene.”

Louis capisce in quel che momento che con Eleanor non era amore e probabilmente non lo era mai stato, e quando annuisce sorridendo, Harry sospira e apre il lubrificante, versandolo sulla mano.

Louis è nervoso ma tenta di non farlo capire ad Harry, e quando questo lo penetra col primo dito, muovendolo lentamente, deve ammettere che non è la sensazione più piacevole del mondo.

Al secondo dito riesce ad abituarsi, e quando col terzo Harry tocca qualcosa dentro di lui, le sue gambe tremano un pochino.

“Haz?”

“Mhm?” dice lui sorridendo, senza fermarsi e muovendosi piano, accorgendosi perfettamente di quando tocca Louis nel punto giusto perché trema sotto di lui e davvero, fino a quando non lo implora di fermarsi perché troppo vicino al punto di non ritorno.

Harry lo guarda fisso negli occhi mentre si infila il preservativo, versando altro lubrificante, e quando si fa spazio dentro di lui, Louis trattiene il respiro per un secondo perché è doloroso, ma nel modo più bello possibile.

Quando, però, Harry inizia a muoversi lentamente, Louis lo sente _ovunque_ ed è convinto di essere finito in paradiso.

Gli tiene le mani ferme sopra la testa, e lo guarda negli occhi così concentrato che Louis pensa che fare sesso sia la carriera che dovrebbe avere, ma con lui e lui solamente. Non distoglie lo sguardo da Louis, e Louis è quasi certo che non sbatta neanche le palpebre. Il manbun che teneva insieme i suoi ricci è andato da tempo, ma è così bello e si muove così bene dentro di lui che fuori da quell’appartamento potrebbe scoppiare l’apocalisse e Louis sarebbe contento di morire così.

Quando inizia a muoversi toccando il punto più sensibile dentro di Louis, però, Louis non riesce a non tentare di liberarsi dalla sua presa, fino a quando Harry non si abbassa sopra di lui.

“Se le lascio, non ti toccherai, vero?” mormora nel suo orecchio, “perché voglio che tu venga grazie a me, perché meriti di godere come sono certo tu non abbia mai fatto” dice e Louis si morde il labbro scuotendo la testa, così Harry sorride, muovendosi più velocemente.

Gli lascia una mano, e Louis subito prova ad afferare la sua erezione, ma Harry è più veloce: lo riblocca, e si muove più veloce dentro di lui e Louis non riesce più a contenere i gemiti che escono dalla sua bocca.

Quando viene, lo fa tra di loro mentre Harry lo bacia, e lo segue dopo poco nel preservativo.

Quando, mezz’ora dopo, sono nella doccia, Harry guarda Louis sorridendo e quando Harry gli risponde _credo di essere innamorato di te_ al suo “che c’è?”, Louis è felice e non ha paura.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

**_TRE MESI DOPO_ **

“Clifford!” esclama Harry, “non capisco perché il tuo padrone non pulisce quando fai qualcosa di così stupido come aprire la spazzatura e rovesciarla sul pavimento.”

Proprio in quel momento Louis entra in cucina, “ah! Quando al parco ci dicono che è un bel cane è il _nostro_ cane, ma quando fa qualcosa di stupido è solo mio?”domanda, aprendo la porta sul retro che da al giardino, facendolo uscire, “come è andata a lavoro oggi?” chiede baciandogli la testa, aiutandolo a pulire il disastro che Clifford aveva fatto.

“Mi sembrava ovvio?” chiede Harry ridendo, “comunque tutto okay, ovviamente non è il lavoro più entusiasmante del mondo perché è una biblioteca, ma... Paga. Ha chiamato Liam, ha detto che porteranno qui Violet per le otto.”

“Sei sicuro che non è un problema passare il venerdì sera così?” domanda Louis, e Harry lo guarda stranito, “no? Adoro Violet! Ho comprato le formine dove fare i muffin e pensavo che potremmo farli con lei. Anzi, potremmo farli io e lei perchè non ti lascerò mai più cucinare” dice Harry finendo di pulire.

Louis lo guarda muoversi nella sua cucina con una semplicità estrema, mentre continua a parlare di Violet.

“Ho comprato la pizza, quella surgelata che le piace, e c’è il succo alla pesca nel frigo e... Che c’è?” chiede voltandosi, accorgendosi che Louis lo sta guardando come, probabilmente, uno psicopatico.

“Ti amo, lo sai, vero?” chiede Louis, e Harry annuisce, “ricordo esattamente che eri piegato su questo tavolo quando me l’hai detto la prima volta e la mia faccia er-”

“Vieni a vivere con me.”

“Cosa?”

Louis annuisce, “ti ricordi quando eravamo in Messico e ti parlavo di Liam e Sophia, e ti dicevo che volevo un amore come il loro?” chiede, “tu sei anche meglio di quello che potevo aspettarmi. Harry, chiunque sta con noi per più di dieci minuti si rende conto di quanto ci amiamo e Sophia e Liam ti adorano, e la mia famiglia ormai chiede solo di te e io ti amo così tanto, Harry e non voglio metterti alle strette ma se fossi pazzo ti chiederei di sposarmi.”

Harry rimane in silenzio per un secondo. “E perché non lo fai?”

“Cosa?” stavolta è Louis a chiederlo.

“Io ti amo dal primo momento che ti ho visto, credo, e se non è stato quello il momento esatto, è arrivato dopo poco” dice, “amo te e la tua famiglia, e vederti giocare con Violet mentre bevo una birra con Liam è la parte migliore del mio weekend da tre mesi a questa parte e ti amo così tanto che a volte non so cosa fare di me stesso e quando penso a me stesso tra cinquant’anni, tu sei al mio fianco quindi... Perché non lo fai?”

“Harry... Davvero?”

“Sto aspettando” dice sorridendo il più piccolo, “e nel caso non volessi farlo, la risposta al vivere insieme è..."

“Harry?” 

“Mhm?”

“Mi vuoi sposare?”


End file.
